prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me/@comment-25132765-20150128235446/@comment-16953943-20150129025955
"So I don't get how people actually don't like Ezra" You asked, and now you shall recieve. Why I don't like Ezra..... He hooked up with a 15 year old, knowing full well she was underage. He knew exactly which friend of Alison's to target, and exactly what to say to get her to like him. He took a job at Rosewood High School to get closer to Alison's friends, all underage. At Alison's funeral, he took advantage of the fact he could tell his manipulation worked and that Aria had a thing for him. There's no way he was "in love" at that point nor is it normal for a man in his mid to late 20's to lust after a 15 year old girl. Had sex with Aria, who was, still, underage. (And still his student if I'm not mistaken) We have no proof he stopped investigating when they split, his word alone isn't good enough. Even if he did stop for a while, after they got back together, he STILL kept tabs on them. Who's to say he isn't keeping tabs on them even now? The "taking a bullet" thing was only so he could win Aria's trust back. (Probably so he can continue his research) Aria's college situation comes up, and he lets go of her easily. Why? Maybe because now that Alison's back, he doesn't need her anymore? If they had something "genuine and true" he'd try everything in his power to make things work while she was away. But, he didn't. I don't think he loves her as much as he says he does. She's just the easiest to manipulate. Alternatively, it could be a ploy to keep her in Rosewood, esp if he's working with A. He knows he's got her wrapped around his finger as tight as The Joker has Harley Quinn. What are the odds that she won't go to college, or will go to a college really close to Rosewood, just so she can stay close to Ezra? Yep. Pretty high. That shows how much of a hold he has on her. She's willing to f*ck over her entire future for him. He's quite obsessed with writing a book about Alison. I understand that he didn't know she was underage at first (if what Alison said was true), but why would a man in his 20's be so obsessed with a girl he found out was a teenager, that he would go this far just to write about her? Cuz she always told lies? There are lots of people like that. Nothing mysterious about them. You can't tell me that in all of Ezra's life, he's never met someone who lies all the time. He grew up rich for f*cks sake. Something tells me he still has a thing for Alison, which comes right back to the point above.....it is not normal for a man in his 20's to lust after a teenage girl. I've probably missed a few things, but you get the idea. And as far as people attacking fans of Ezra/Aria....I think it's the fact that ships in general ruin a lot of shows, and from what I can tell, the Ezra/Aria fans sceam the loudest. Peronally I don't like any of the ships on this show, and wish all the girls would be single so we can focus on the mystery. I could give two sh*ts who's f*cking who.